What should have happened?
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: A series of one-shots, most will be aus of how an episode should have happened. mostly merlin whump maybe some arthur whump.
1. 1x11

A/N- Right this is going to be a series of one-shots all aus of different episodes but I could change it and just do some random one shots. You can suggest them.

**About the 65****th**** hunger games I don't think it will be happening anymore- sorry! Anyway review, favourite or follow pleaseeeee! **

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**

"_What if I drink from the goblet first?"_

_If it's poisoned you'll die _

_If not you'll have to drink yours and you will die_

_It's simple one of us has to die _

_We have to find a way to determine which goblet is poisoned and then I'll drink it_

_I will be the one to drink it_

_This is my doing I'll be drinking it _

_It's more important you live you're the future king I'm just a servant _

_This is no time to be a hero Merlin it really doesn't suit you_

_What if I drink from mine first if that's not poisoned I drink from yours _

_He said each of us are only allowed to drink from a single goblet _

_I had no idea you were so keen to die for me _

_Trust me I can hardly believe it myself _

_I'm glad you're here Merlin_

_I've got it we pour all the liquid into one goblet then we can be sure it's poison then all the liquid will be drunk and from a single goblet _

_You never cease to surprise me your smarter than you look_

_Is that a complement? _

"Look out" Arthur shouted.

Arthur attempted to dive for Merlin's cup but Merlin was faster, he grabbed Arthur's cup poured both into one goblet and held it to his lips. Arthur stared in disbelief at his manservant, although the context was different it was like life was repeating itself from the time Bayard came to visit and Merlin was poisoned. Arthur looked to Merlin and said "Merlin as your king I order you to not do this!" Merlin did not even flinch "Please Merlin! Don't do this!" But Merlin wasn't listening, he brought the goblet up as if to make a toast "I never do follow orders. Long live the king!" he drunk the goblet in two heavy gulps and looked at Arthur straight in the eye before falling backwards off over the chair into a convulsing heap on the soft golden sand. As Merlin landed the weather burst into a thunder storm and rain poured from the sky showing no signs of halting. Arthur crashed on his knees next to the shaking body of his manservant…No his best friend. Anhora materialised beside Merlin and tutted "Dear Pendragon, you have failed the test, for this Camelot will pay dearly." He turned to walk away but Arthur yelled him back "please! P…p...please... J…just please don't let him die!" Arthur stuttered out

Anhora tilted his head onto the side and squinted at Arthur. "Would you take his place?"

"Of course I would! He is my best friend I can't lose him! Please!" Arthur all but begged the man.

"Congratulations. Camelot is now free from the curse. You have learnt the true meaning of the preciousness of a life."

"How do I save him?" Arthur begged desperately.

"Lucky for you pendragon there is a cure to this poison. Get the boy to the physician and get him there soon. The poison is already hitting the final stages." Arthur did a double take at Merlin, black scaly veins stretched out across his face Arthur pulled up his manservant's shirt to reveal the same pattern on his chest but the veins crawled slowly towards his heart.

"Once the poison reaches his heart the cure will become ineffective and Merlin will die, hurry pendragon."

Arthur gathered Merlin up into his arms and scooped his into a bridal carry and ran back towards the horses. As Anhora disappeared so did the labyrinth and the shore behind them. It was just a green field now. Arthur got to the horses and quickly pushed Merlin on. He dived on behind him. He could hear Merlin's shallow breathing and could feel the pitiful twitching under his hands. The raven-haired boy's head fell back onto his shoulder and Arthur rode as fast as he could. As he rode he constantly murmured soothing words into Merlin's ears but they mostly consisted of useless servants and about having to train a new bootlicker servant. When the white torrents of the Camelot Castle Arthur almost cried with relief, "Look Merlin, you see Camelot. We are nearly there now so you can't die now." Arthur sped his horse into a fast gallop to arrive at the Physician's chambers quicker. As he neared the castle Arthur called for Gaius, who within 5 minutes was rushing down the stairs shouting.

"Sire! What happened?"

"He has been poisoned, Gaius. The sorcerer said there was a cure and you would know it. Please!" Gaius turned swiftly on his heel and raced back towards his chambers "set him on that bed there." Arthur did as he was commanded, he dragged a dagger from his belt and cut off Merlin's shirt (making a mental note to himself that _when_ pulled through he would buy him a new one). The black fingers of the poison had stretched over the majority of his neck and chest and where dangerously close to the heart. Gaius rushed around, at a speed with despite his age could put Arthur and his best knights to shame, grabbing different ingredients and books from shelves. He opened a book labelled 'Herbs and Remedies volume III'

He flicked through almost the entire book until he stopped mumbling "Here it is, the Demsroot poison." He scanned through page after page, going back and repeating until he finally fell back into his rocking chair, rubbing his face with his hand saying "Oh no." Gaius sighed and closed the book.

Arthur faced Gaius, a lump deep in his throat "Gaius what is wrong?"

Gaius looked up with tear filled eyes. "I'm afraid my lord, Merlin is going to die."

"What! No he can't the sorcerer said there was a cure!"

"Well sire there is a cure but it requires magic to make it."

"No..." Arthur mumbled turning to look at his manservant who was choking on air. "Please Gaius I won't tell my father. Just fix him please."

Gaius smiled at the boy and went about starting the potion. He looked to Arthur for one final confirmation. He nodded sternly. "Calor in aqua coquitur figere aconita veneni Animae." The potion burst into flames and simmered down into a liquid. Gaius rushed forward to his ward and poured the mixture into his throat. The boy immediately began to thrash beneath Arthur's hands. Arthur pinned down his shoulder whilst Gaius held his legs. After an agonising five minutes of fits Arthur let go and Merlin opened his eyes "arrr...turr? Are...you...okay?" He asked in a raspy voice. Gaius lifted Merlin's head to help him drink some water to wash down the cure and gave him a sleeping draft. He lay back and looked to Arthur "You ssstill didn't ansswer my quesstion? Are you okay?" He slurred, the drug obviously taking effect.

Arthur laughed and hugged Merlin "Merlin my friend I have never been better..."


	2. 5x08

**A/N**- wow I didn't expect such a response to this story thank you to everyone to who favourited and follow and reviewed. This is the next one, now it is the longest chapter I have ever written so can we be kind. If there are any mistakes I do apologise. Don't forget you can suggest any episodes you would like to see and what you would like to see. Warning:Merlin whump and a tiny bit of Angry Arthur. Review, Favourite and follow please!

-ihuntwithwinchesters

"Well how am I going to get dressed!" Arthur asked as if it was like climbing a mountain unaided. Gaius chuckled slightly to himself "Surely it can't be that difficult." "Really you think you can do it?" Arthur said with no hint of joking present on his face. "No sire I can't I have something important I need to tell you about Merlin..." "What is it Gaius? Is he in the tavern again?!" He said the anger growing ever so slightly in his voice. "No sire... I believe Merlin may be in trouble. You see sire Merlin was visited by a boy called Daegal who claimed his sister was dying of the sweating sickness. Merlin offered to help him and was meant to be back yesterday dawn sire but still has made no show." "That idiot! He could get himself killed or anything out there without a escort. How long where you going to wait until you told me Gaius! Merlin could be in serious trouble!" "I do apologise sire but the boy is from a Druid camp, merlin believed that if he told you, you would not have allowed him to go. He also asked me not to tell you but I think it may be important." "I'll send a patrol out immediately Gaius thank you."

Arthur was getting ready for the tournament with the Sarrum's men. Due to Merlin's continued absence, which still sat like a rock deep in Arthur's stomach, his beautiful wife Gwen was dressing him and George was tidying around his room. Gwen had just finished tightening the breast plate when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Arthur called in, what Merlin had taken to calling, his kingy voice. Leon entered with a sad look on his face. "My lord, sorry to interrupt, but the search party has returned." "Well did they find anything? Any sign of him?" Arthur asked trying not to sound desperate or concerned but failed completely.  
"No sire there was nothing there. No sign, no tracks and thankfully no blood." Leon informed him. Arthur waved a hand, an universal indication for anyone to leave the room. "George!" Arthur shouted the manservant currently tidying up his bed, "Gather up Sirs Gwaine Leon and Percival, tell them to be ready in the hour. And to meet me by the horses." "My love?" Gwen called him, he whirled round to face his wife. "What's happened? Who is missing?" "Merlin, he went out to help a young boy but now he is lost. He was supposed to be home days ago." Arthur told her as he sheathed his sword. "I plan to find him myself and bring him home alive and well." Arthur stated as he walked out the door. He didn't see the scowl that Gwen now sported but she quickly pushed it back behind a wall of concern and chasing after her husband. "But Arthur, what about the Sarrum?" Gwen asked struggling to keep up with his fast pace down the corridor. "Get the knights to fight in my place. Start with the weakest and then slowly build up until his champion is defeated." he stopped a passing servant, "Could you please deliver a message to The Sarrum please?" The servant nodded and bowed. "Tell him that I apologise for not being able to attend training but I am needed elsewhere." The servant bowed again before scuttling away. Arthur turned on Guinevere and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I know you are worried for him but I promise to bring him back safe and sound." he began to walk down the corridor again calling back to his wife, "He'll be tripping over his own feet before you know it."  
Merlin woke up as the sun shone down through a small gap in the canopy of trees. The pain that immediately shot through Merlin was unbearable, it was nausea followed by stabbing. He tried to stand up and start to walk away, but his limbs felt like lead and there was a horrible throbbing in his leg, he moved forward to feel the horrible, ragged skin that had been torn as he fell down. His stomach turned and the poison forced it's way upwards into Merlin's mouth. White foam squirted from his lips and he fell backwards. He needed to escape but first his leg needed to be healed. He mumbled the spell under his lips and felt his eyes flash the familiar gold but they spluttered out before the spell could even form. He tried desperately again, the pain reaching agonising levels. His body convulsed under the pressure of trying to do magic.  
One thought managed to infiltrate his mind before he fell down into the darkness.  
_This is how I will die.___  
Gwaine, Leon Percival and the king all trotted softly through the forest. Gwaine constantly shouting Merlin's name and Arthur searching every nook and cranny for his idiot manservant. Arthur dismounted his horse and was about to continue on foot when he heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping under someone's foot. And due to the way the footsteps got louder they were hearing straight for the knights. All of the four knights drew their swords and stood in a defensive position, but what they expected to be a bandit was a small boy with tear stained cheeks. "Who are you?" Arthur asked pointing his sword at his chest. "My name is Daegal sires. I need your help, there is a boy down here goes by the name..." "Merlin..." Arthur interrupted. "Yes! But he has been poisoned my lord... I believe he is already close to death..." Arthur didn't wait to see if the boy had finished he ran ahead and the boy followed swiftly then followed by the knights. "It's just this ledge here!" He called and Arthur came to a sudden halt. Down at the bottom of the ridge was merlin looking scarily pale and bleeding profusely from his leg and head. "Merlin..." He breathed out and slid down the ledge to see the boy better. Merlin's eyes where open the smallest amount but as he tried to sit himself up, white foam burst from his mouth, mixed with a disgusting amount of blood. "Oh god..." Arthur reached out and placed a hand onto Merlin's shoulder shaking him slightly "merlin, merlin please wake up." Arthur dribbled a small amount of water from his canteen onto his lips. "Arthur..." His breathing was laboured making is hard to speak but he still tried to warn Arthur. "Art...Ur go it's a trap... Morgana... Daegal" He warned Arthur, "Morgana did this to you!" The King growled furiously , Gwaine landed at Arthur's side and took in his best friends condition. Arthur whirled round onto the young boy and drew his sword pointing it at him threateningly "You had something to do with this? When we found you, you were walking away! You were going to leave him for dead!"  
"No I swear I would never do that! I was on my way to get help from Camelot." Daegal begged moving further away from the blade as Arthur got gradually closer and closer until the blade was poking him in the chest. "You were going to let him die, why should I kill you now?" He brought his arm back ready to making the final blow to end his life but a weak voice stopped him. "Arthur... Please no, he is just an innocent... Boy...Morgana got to him..." Arthur sheathed his sword "Leon, Percival tie that scum up." He laced the words with venom as he knelt next to his friend's head again. "Come on let's have you lazy daisy." Arthur said trying to light the mood, he put one arm under his legs and one under his shoulders but as he moved to lift, a horrible animal scream tore from Merlin's lips. "Oh gods no, I'm so sorry Merlin are you okay?" Arthur wanted to punch himself _._ _Of course he isn't okay he has been poisoned and you just made it worse._  
"Oh god make what did you get yourself into!" Arthur mumbled to himself. "How do we cure him?" Gwaine asked looking around at the other knights and Daegal, who all shrugged their shoulders. "We obviously can't move him so we need to try and cure him or he is going to..." Gwaine could even think the last word it hurt too much. "What do we need to do?" Arthur asked merlin stroking the sweaty hair on his forehead back. "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry there is nothing..." Merlin began to cough big heaving coughs that rattled his entire body, his face screwed up in agony.  
"No Merlin, you have been living with Gaius almost a decade now, how do we cure you?" Arthur begged grabbing one of Merlin's hands and flinching back from the heat that was radiated off his skin. "Please Merlin!" Merlin swallow heavily and turned his head to the side, coughing up some more bloody white foam. "Rue, it's got yellow fellows and feathery leaves." He took a long break attempting to bring his breath back. "Milfoil ground into a tincture." He fell back eyes closing. Arthur spun quickly "does anyone know what they are?"  
"I do..." Daegal said it quietly. Arthur scowled if he wanted his friend to live he needed these herbs "fine! But the rope isn't coming off, Leon Percival escort the boy to find the herbs." "Hurry...hurry..." Merlin mumbled before falling into unconsciousness. Arthur sighed in relief at least he wouldn't be in a lot of pain. He took off his red cloak and wrapped merlin's body up in it whilst Gwaine ripped his in half, he used half for a pillow and the other to bind his leg. The sun was beginning to set when Leon returned with the tincture, Arthur thanked him and lifted Merlin's head slightly so he could drink. He looked right into Arthur's eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it over his chest. "My heart..." he coughed. He scrunched his nose up confused before his face turned into one of complete fear. Merlin's head flew backwards and tremors attacked his body. His neck was drawn as rigid as a bow string, his mouth squirted white foam. Arthur was forced to watch as his best friend went through all of this in less than 5 minutes. He fell limp very suddenly and stopped breathing, Arthur removed his hand from his best friend's heart and turned to Gwaine helplessly. "Gwaine! What do I do?!" Gwaine rushed forward and pushed Arthur away from the body. He leant over the body and created a seal with their two lips. Arthur watching as Merlin's chest rose and fell with every borrowed breath from Gwaine. The knight leant back on his haunches and sighed with relief as Merlin began breathing on his own. He promptly went limp and fell deep into unconsciousness. Arthur swept a hand over his face as Gwaine rinsed his mouth out from the foam of Merlin's mouth. Arthur scooped Merlin up into a bridal carry and took him to the horses. "We need to get back to Camelot, he may not be in danger from the poison but I don't like the look of his leg." Arthur would make sure Merlin was okay. When they reached Camelot, Gaius was waiting on the steps to the castle. The second he saw Merlin limp in Arthur's arms he rushed out to meet them. Arthur lay Merlin in the courtyard whilst Gaius checked over his condition very quickly and Arthur filled him in as much as he could. "We found him at the bottom of a ravine in the Valley of The Fallen Kings. He was poisoned by Morgana and that scum behind us." he gestured to Daegal who was being taken off Leon's horse and marched towards the dungeons. Daegal was struggling against the knight's hold, desperately trying to see if Merlin was okay whilst shouting, "I didn't do it! I was tricked please!" and "Is he okay? Please just let me see!" before he was finally dragged out of ear shot. Gaius stood up from his examination and gestured for Arthur to pick the boy back up. Gaius spoke as they walked back to the chamber Gaius and his ward shared. "He was poisoned by a nasty poison called Herbane, it renders the person in almost complete paralysis and causes unimaginable agony. People poisoned by it can hold out for months suffering until finally their heart gives out. Unfortunately in Merlin's case it was strengthen by magic, Morgana's, I suppose. The agony he felt was meant to be stretched out over a period of months but Merlin felt it all in such a short period of time. We should thank the gods you found him when you did. He wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer." They reached Gaius' chambers and Merlin was settled down on one of the cots and Gaius began to bandage his head and leg. "His head has slight concussion but nothing a little rest can't fix, his leg is showing some signs of infection, redness and pus but I have put a small amount of Wolfsbane on the wound. It should heal pretty quickly." Gaius said smiling gently at his King. Arthur looked down at his best friend. He put his hands together clenching them tightly, they shook uncontrollably, with both nervousness and anger. Anger for the boy who resides in his dungeon who thought it was smart to cross him and try to hurt those closest to him and for the woman he used to call a sister and friend who is now the biggest threat to Camelot than anyone. Arthur stood up, regaining his kingly demeanour, "Please inform me if he wakes Gaius." "Of course sire." Gaius bowed low and sat down tending to the slight fever his ward had picked up. Arthur left the room, _time to deal with the scum that tried to hurt my serv... no my brother. _ Arthur made his way into the dungeons, past the petty criminals who sat with their head in their hands, the deeper in the dungeons he got the more dangerous the crime. Daegal was one cell away from where sorcerers were imprisoned. He sat with his back against the stone cold wall, heavy shackles around his wrist. When he saw the king he attempted to stand up but the shackles held him down. Arthur walked in and took one look at the boy. "I am a fair and just king, well I like to think so, but if someone even tries to hurt anyone from my family. I can turn very nasty." Arthur dragged the boy up by his collar and held him against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you. Only because the man _you_ tried to kill wouldn't agree with your sentence. You are banished from Camelot on pain of death. Never return. If you do, I will not have mercy." he released the boy's collar allowing him to fall to the floor, he turned to Leon who was guarding the cell. Unshackle him and escort him out of the Citadel. I never want to see his face again." Leon unlocked the boy's chains and led him outwards. Arthur walked back to his chambers only to be stopped by Gwaine, huffing out of breath and red faced. "Arthur, Merlin is awake and calling for you. He won't stop or take any pain potion until he has seen you." Arthur rushed back to the Physician's chambers with Gwaine tailing closely behind. Merlin was sitting up awake in his room the door open. His face lit up when he saw Arthur through the door. Arthur ran forwards and hugged his friend tightly "Oh gods Merlin I thought we had lost you. You weren't breathing after we gave you the antidote. If it weren't for Gwaine you'd be... well guess you made a good choice in friend." Arthur laughed finally releasing his friend from his embrace. Merlin lay back down on the bed, smiling gratefully, "Thank you Arthur... for coming to find me..." "Don't scare me like that ever again my friend!" Arthur said gripping his shoulder tightly. Gwaine stepped forward to try and lighten the mood again "Yeah you better not mate, I'm not giving you the kiss of life again." he said smiling slightly but looking slightly disgusted "I still can't get that nasty taste out my mouth." Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. Gaius stood up, Arthur had not even noticed he was there until now. "I think, my lord, you should allow the poor boy some rest." "Of course, give him the rest of the week off, Gaius if he needs anything do not hesitate to ask." Arthur left his friend alone with his guardian, _Merlin was going to be fine _Arthur told himself _He will always been fine._


	3. 4x02 Part 1

**A/N- Oh goodness, I am so sorry for leaving this for so long. I had mental writers block. I also owe you all an apology for the whole...ermm... well the mess that was suppose to be the last chapter. I posted the wrong document (the one I just sent from my phone) and it was all one big paragraph. I did attempt to change that slightly but it didn't really change all that much. So yeah...sorry about that. **

**Anyway, thank you for everyone who is following and favouriting! I really appreciate it. Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Anyway on with the story! This one will be in a few parts but it will all still be based around the time of the darkest hour.**

**Can someone please send me a request! I get mental writers block so I need some suggestions. **

**ARGH! I'm babbling. Sorry **

**Here we goooooooo**

_**Merlin is not mine, if it was it would still be going!**_

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**

"What happened?" Lancelot asked handing over the torch to one of the knights. Arthur looked up at his knights with confusion and sadness. Merlin! He turned over and rushed to his fallen manservant. He pulled him onto his back. The sight that he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days. Ice covered Merlin's face and trailed down to beneath the ridiculous neckerchief tied around his neck and into his hair. His crystal blue eyes stared, unseeing straight past Arthur and Lancelot.

"No!" Arthur roared grasping Merlin's face in his hands, brushing away some of the ice with his thumb. "No, you stupid idiot, why did you do that? Come on, we need to go! Just...Wake up!" he shouted again, now shaking his manservant's shoulders. Leon stepped forward and placed a gloved hand on his king's shoulder.

"Sire, it would have been painless. He won't have felt a thing. Please Sire, leave him in peace."

Arthur felt the sting of tears in his eyes but didn't attempt to wipe away them. The hot tears spilled from his eyes onto Merlin's icy face. Arthur pulled the frozen body into an embrace and hugged the limp body.

"I'm so sorry, old friend. I failed you." Arthur sobbed into his shoulder. A series of gasps sounded from the knights and Arthur released his friend's corpse.

"What? Is it more doroca?" Gwaine pointed to Merlin. Arthur turned his head to face his best friend, his brother.

And found him staring straight back.

"Ar..hur.." he whispered out through chattering teeth.

Arthur gasped in relief and grabbed the younger's shoulders. "Merlin! You're alive!"

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you..." he joked with his grin sliding onto his face.

Arthur laughed a deep laugh, a genuine laugh before he snapped back to the reality of the situation. "Quickly get more firewood and blankets! Lots of blankets." he cradled the young man in his arms and carried him outside whilst mumbling to him "You clotpole. I thought I had lost you... what were you thinking! Jumping in front of the doroca!"

"Had...to save...you..." he choked out before the chattering of his teeth stopped him. Arthur rushed outside to the fire pit, placing Merlin carefully down. Layer after layer of blankets where placed on his slim frame. Arthur sat close by rubbing his back and chest in small circles to generate heat.

"I guess...this works...out quite well..." Merlin said slowly, taking deep breaths in between.

"What do you mean?" Arthur questioned slightly confused.

"Well, you need a sacrifice...and I am already dying now."

Arthur stopped rubbing circles and looked down at his manservant. "Do you have a bloody death wish? You just barely escaped death and you are already determined to throw yourself at it again. Hoping for the best!" Arthur told him firmly his voice raising slightly. He sighed and calmed himself, "Merlin...I can't lose you my friend. I nearly did then and, trust me, I don't want to go through it again! So my answer is no. I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself. I refuse to let a friend die in my place."

Merlin reached out weakly to grab Arthur's hand, the icy touch felt wrong to Arthur but he knew his friend needed the comfort, so he gripped it tighter. "Please, take me with you tomorrow."

Arthur didn't answer, he simply resumed rubbing small circles on his friends back until he drifted off to sleep.

"Sire may I have a word?" Leon asked tentatively, Arthur nodded and waved Lancelot over. He has lost track of time and has not even notice the day dawning, he had been hypnotised watching his friend's breathing. He stood and lowed Merlin's head onto Lancelot's lap when he was settled who stroked away the slight fragments of ice that remained. Most of the ice on his skin had melted away but his skin was horrifyingly pale. His lip still tinted slightly blue and his hair still wet.

"What is it, Sir Leon?" Arthur called as he walked over to his oldest friend and knight.

He bowed and said "Sir, I was simply wondering what was to happen to Merlin, he is clearly in no state to continue on."

"Then we return to Camelot, and restart the quest once he has healed properly. Gaius will know how to help him. Is that all?" Arthur answered quickly, he was quite desperate to get back to this friend.

"And abandon the quest sire? I do understand that the boy..."

"Merlin! His name is Merlin, do not treat him any different because he is of lower status, sir Leon."

"I understand that you are fond of Merlin, my lord," Leon amended his sentence. "But surely you can not sacrifice the lives of hundreds of people for one servant?"

Arthur glanced over to his manservant, who was again awake, but staring intently at one portion of the floor as Percival and Gwaine tried to coax food and water into his mouth. Lancelot approached the pair "My Lord, sir Leon, I will take Merlin back to Camelot to seek medical attention from Gaius. I'll travel quickly an easily through the forest."

"But travelling with a wounded man especially through these parts of the woods would be extremely dangerous. Maybe it is best if we stick together complete the quest then Merlin can be returned to Camelot." Lancelot nodded slightly in agreement. It would be easier to keep an eye on Merlin especially if he was close by not riding behind him on a horse.

"Okay, I will saddle his horse for him, sire." Lancelot turned to complete the task but Arthur lay a hand on his shoulder. "It is okay Lancelot, I can take care of that." The king twisted away from the pair and headed towards his manservant.

"Sir Percival could you help me out?" he gestured to Merlin, who smiled up at him cheekily. Percival scooped up the boy and helped him onto the horse. Arthur climbed on behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and grabbing the reins with his other hand. He nodded to the knights to pack up and prepare their own horses. Normally Merlin would have been the one to saddle their horses but due certain circumstances, the knights had to do it themselves.

Once the camp was packed up and the fire was extingushed the party set off a fast gallop. Merlin's head flopped back on his masters shoulder. The calming rhythm of his breathing set him straight off into deep unconsciousness.

Arthur cursed silently at the sudden passing out of his servant. He held him close and galloped quickly through the trees. Gwaine galloped to his left hand side, his whole demenour showing concern for the boy in front of his King's saddle. "Is he okay?" He yelled over the horses' hooves thumping over the ground. Arthur looked over to his newest knight and shook his head "His breathing is shallower." Gwaine slowly heavily and nodded to his king before speeding up his horse.

They rode from another few hours before Gwaine (who had been travelling at the front of the group since he had spoken to Arthur) stopped suddenly. All the knights and the king stopped around him. He pointed straight ahead.

Standing, lonely in the fog ahead was a singular island with a large stone ruins, surrounded by a huge body of water.

"The isle of the blessed..." a faint voice in front of Arthur breahted. Merlin was awake and looking at the island with a cocktail of hate but longing burning in his eyes. Arthur squeezed the younger's waist with his arm and nudged his horse into a slow walk. As they got close to the shore they could see a small wooden boat that would, hopefully, be their transport across the water. The knights dismounted their horses, Lancelot stepped forward to support Merlin down to the floor. They rested for a small moment as Merlin caught his breath back and was examined by Arthur and Lancelot.

"His breathing is very shallow, his pulse is very slow and he is getting colder. He needs medical attention soon." Lancelot diagnosed on his 'patient'. Arthur scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Come on, we need to get this over with so you can take him back to Camelot."

Merlin winced at Arthur's choice of words, he still believed he was going to sacrifice himself. Of course Merlin knew he wasn't all that powerless.

Arthur mistook Merlin's wince of one of pain than of fear. He bent down near his friend, stroking his cheek lovingly, "Don't worry, we are nearly there now. You'll be fine. I promise."

Merlin smiled up at his friend, of course he would be fine. He would be with his father and Freya.

Arthur picked up Merlin like a small babe and carried him to the boat, the knights followed. The boatman was an odd looking man to say the least. He was small with a hunch back, a black cloak draped out his back and head hiding most of his features. He held out a withered hand, when it wasn't filled he looked up. His wrinkled and scarred face twisted into a frown, "You don't expect me to take you over without payment, do you? I don't make no exceptions, especially not for spoiled boy kings." Arthur scowled and went to retort to the man's insult but Leon halted him in his tracks by handing a small bag of gold over. "For this much I will take 4 of you."

Arthur stepped forward with Merlin still in his arms. "Well we already have to passengers, Gwaine and Lancelot you come also, everyone else watch the horses and prepare a camp. Merlin will need a rest after this." Arthur stood Merlin up, Lancelot and Gwaine grasped under his armpits, holding him upright as Arthur sat in the boat. Merlin was lowered onto Arthur's lap and lay with his head on his shoulder. Lancelot and Gwaine climbed in after, Lancelot checking over Merlin and Gwaine telling stories trying to keep everyone's mind from the impending doom that was lying ahead of them. And the boat jolted off.

Merlin looked up at his best friend and smiled, "I always knew you would be good king...guess I won't really see it for real but I know you will..." He whispered to no one in particular. Arthur stared down at his manservant. "What makes you think you won't see me as a king?" he asked in his 'prat voice' as Merlin loved to call it. Merlin broke his gaze at Arthur and watched the water lap against the sides of the wooden boat. "No mortal has ever survived a doroca's touch. Maybe the death is not insist but it will still happen." Merlin swallowed heavily and breathed out. "I'm going to die Arthur. There isn't any cure for this kind of thing. You won't find one."

Arthur squinted at the limp body in his lap, "Just you watch me."

**A/N- did we all we enjoy it? Lets be kind please! The next part will be up soon hopefully. See you all then **

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**


	4. 4x02 Part 2

**A/N- Oops, sorry this took a while. I got a bit distracted and I just had my exams so I was revising and then I got carried away with a new story. I just procrastinated a lot basically. Sorry!**

**There should be another part after this. So please let me know if you have any ideas for the next part after this story, as I have said before I need requests! **

**Cheesy thing: if you enjoy reading this, please read my other collection of oneshots called Immortal please thank you! **

**On with the story! **

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**

_Arthur squinted at the limp body in his lap "Just you watch me."_

Merlin sighed, there was no dissuading him. Once Arthur Pendragon had gotten an idea into his head it was extremely hard to push it back out again. Merlin knew this from the amount of hunting trips that had taken a bad turn whether it be Bandits or magical creatures or the weather turning sour after the threat had been eliminated Arthur would simply brush himself off and continue on his merry way as if nothing had ever happened.

This was exactly like one of those times but now it was more serious. There was not only Merlin's life at stake but Arthur's.

The boat hit the shore with a loud _thump! _Startling Merlin out of his day dream. He felt himself being lifted from the boat and Arthur clambering out and grasping hold of one arm, whilst Gwaine caught the other and Lancelot led them through the ruins towards, what Arthur could only assume used to be, the courtyard. In the dead centre a huge black hole was floating swirling. Screams emanating from the deep inside. Merlin flinched away from the veil, the screams scaring him slightly. He fell from the two knights grip onto the hard stone floor. He tried to curl in on himself as he felt the pain from all of the spirits flood him. Arthur didn't seem to be having the same reaction so Merlin guessed it was his magic.

"Merlin, it's okay...it's okay, we are going to make you better...come on." Arthur slipped an arm under Merlin's back and hoisted him up into a bridal carry in his arms. The boy was surprisingly easily to carry Arthur made mental note to make the boy eat his meals with him... oh wait... he wouldn't be around to see Merlin's recovery. He made another mental note to inform Gwaine to look after him.

Merlin watched as Arthur carried his limp body into the courtyard and towards the swirling vortex of horror and torture. The Caillech stood in front of the veil, her wrinkled face like a scrunched up piece of parchment and her black cloak draped over her hunched shoulders trailing right down to the floor. Gwaine and Lancelot drew their swords and she turned her head slightly to the side intrigued. "What happened to the boy?" she said her hollow eyes sending shivers down all of the company's spine.

"He was touched by the dorocha, it is slowly killing him." Arthur told her, she tore her gaze away from the warlock to the king. "Arthur Pendragon... I never thought I would see the day when you entered my humble abode."

"Can you heal him?" Arthur questioned impatiently not bothering to go any deeper into what she had said. She smiled evilly and turned towards the veil, "First one of your company must close the veil, then maybe I will heal the boy."

Arthur took a deep breath. "that is why I am here. To heal the veil and end the retched curse upon my people." Arthur passed Merlin onto Lancelot, he glanced down at the young warlock, "I am so sorry my friend. I wish all the best for your recovery." He squeezed the younger's shoulder, his way of showing compassion. Merlin's eyes, which had been glazed over and very distant looked up at the once and future king. "Goodbye you prat." he whispered. As Arthur turned his back Merlin's eyes glowed the familiar and forbidden gold. Gwaine rushed forward to catch the swooning king and Merlin pushed himself out of the dark haired knights grip. "I offer my own life as sacrifice. And you will get no other." Merlin said, a strange tone of authority that Gwaine had never heard before seeping into his voice and words, almost threateningly. Daring the caillech to argue back.

Gwaine was transfixed on Merlin's courage and sacrifice.

Merlin was focused on his destiny, his need to get to the veil as the sacrifice.

Nobody was watching Lancelot.

"I refuse to take your life, young warlock. I _demand _another!" The old woman shouted.

"You will have no other! You will either take mine or I will take away this dreaded curse myself." Merlin roared back just as authoritative as the last command had been. A cruel smile twisted upon the witch's face. "No need for such threats, Emrys. It seems someone is already prepared to do your job." she turned to face the veil's opening. Stood near the centre of it, almost ingulfed fully by the veil was Lancelot, his face vacant. His smile empty. He stepped forward and was swallowed by the darkness.

"No!" Merlin shrieked his entire body giving in as he crumpled into a heap on the floor.

_Lancelot is gone... He is gone..._

his entire body shook with sobs. The pain that was forgotten by adrenaline flooded back and the shivering started again. The Caillech was hovering over Merlin, "The only dorocha left resides within your body. Trapped. Dying but trying desperately to survive but stealing the only thing it knows how to. It's stealing your life force. When it finally runs out," she paused for suspense and tutted slowly, "You will die. The great Emrys felled by a simple ghost. I expected so much more." she said turning away and disappearing into the fog.

Gwaine lay Arthur slowly down on the floor and rushed to the boy's aid. "Please!" Gwaine begged of the strange old woman. "Please he is dying. He needs medicine and we are too far from Camelot. Please. I will make sure no harm comes to you. Just heal him."

The Caillech raised an eyebrow in shock at the pleading knight. "What makes you think I can heal him? I have magic, I am evil aren't I?"

"Not all who practice magic are evil. I know that now, please don't be an evil person. Prove to me that not all magic is evil." Gwaine stated proudly, his grip unconsciously tightening around his limp best friend whose shivers had increased dramatically. Gwaine rubbed the boy's arms trying to generate any kind of heat but failed. His breathing cut off but the shivering continued and he gasped from air greedily but couldn't take it in. "Please!" Gwaine called, tears running down his face as Merlin's face turned a worrying shade of blue.

The Caillech dropped down next to the warlock and placed her hands on his chest. She mumbled words of the old religion under her breath and opened his eyes suddenly which flashed the forbidden gold.

The effects where almost immediate. The manservant's face returned to its natural pale colour, no longer the worrisome blue. His shivers ceased and his body warmed slightly.

The Caillech stepped backwards, breathing deep and long breaths. "He will survive now. Your king awakes." Gwaine turned his head slightly to see Arthur staring and when he looked back, the woman was gone, no sign that she had ever been there.

"Merl...Mer...MERLIN!" Arthur shouted as he sat up abruptly. Gwaine stood up and knelt by his king's side.

"Where is he? Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked, trying to stand but nearly falling over. "Who healed the veil? Gwaine! Who did it!" Arthur called grabbing the man's shoulders.

Gwaine looked to the floor, the real pain of the situation hitting him now.

"It was Lancelot." A voice called out. Both knight and king turned to face Merlin, who was still lying on the floor but with tears rolling down his face.

"Lancelot healed the veil."


	5. 4x02 Part 3

**A/N- oh gosh, I hadn't realised it had been this long apologises to all. I have had exams and my laptop is not the most reliable of things so I have been leaving this story but I promise I will update more. Here we go!**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**

"_It was Lancelot." A voice called out. Both knight and king turned to face Merlin, who was still lying on the floor but with tears rolling down his face. _

"_Lancelot healed the veil." _

Merlin pushed himself up slightly on his elbows and looked to the empty space where the veil used to be. "He walked right passed me. Right into the veil." Merlin stood shakily and walked forwards. He walked slowly like a baby first learning. But when he reached the space. He flipped out. He threw pieces of rock at the space and fell to his knees. As he fell down, the floor shook. He smashed his fist against the floor until they bled. "Calliech! Bring him back! Take me instead! Wouldn't it be marvellous to have Emrys' life in your own hands! Do it, Bring him back!" Merlin beat the floor, still sobbing uncontrollably. "please..." He begged so quiet Arthur and Gwaine almost missed it. "Please, don't take him." His anger deflated from his body and sobs shook him. Gwaine walked forwards and pulled the boy into a hug. He melted into his embrace, Gwaine placed his chin on top of his dark raven hair. Arthur watched from a far. Feeling nothing but helplessness. Merlin cried himself out until he eventually fell unconscious in Gwaine's arms. Arthur stood and walked over the manservant. Together the knight's bound his knuckles in bits of rags and parts of their own shirts. Gwaine scooped up Merlin and carried him away to the boatman who sat smiling. "One less of the company. I guess you succeeded in your quest."

"Just take us back." Arthur said climbing into the boat accepting Merlin from Gwaine. Arthur absent mindedly stroked his hands through Merlin's hair. "I am so sorry Merlin." Gwaine heard the king mumble now and then. Leon, Percival and Elyan all jumped forwards, "Sire." They greeted.

"Where is Lancelot?" Leon asked before realising his mistake. "Oh..."

Gwaine took Merlin off of Arthur and lay him on a bed roll. "Did you she heal him, sire?"

Arthur looked up and nodded slightly before walking away. Gwaine lay his cloak over the boy. "It's getting dark. I'll collect wood for a fire and take first watch. Everyone get some sleep." Gwaine said, no hint of his old jokey tone in his voice. Just simply authority. Elyan lay down and was asleep in minutes same for Leon and Percival. Merlin still remained unconscious. Soon enough Arthur lay down and went to sleep.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and Gwaine's face greeted him with a sad smile. "Hey." Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Merlin didn't answer.

"Listen Merlin, I know you are upset about Lancelot but there is no greater honour to die for one's kingdom."

Merlin scoffed, "That is a lie. There is no honour in death. Only defeat and loss. The one who has died may be at peace but is any one else. Are their families at peace, their friends, lovers and children? They have to go everyday until their own _honourable _death without that person."

Gwaine looked at Merlin with nothing less than pity. "Merlin I know you have lost someone close you, but look around you. You have lots of friends around you willing to help you through this. Do not suffer in silence, do not grieve alone."

"I am not suffering in silence."

"I would say you are. You have..." Gwaine looked around the camp, checking all were asleep. "You have magic, Merlin. You have suffered in silence since you acquired it. How did you acquire it, my friend?"

"I... I was born with these powers. I have suffered my whole life, Gwaine. I do not need your pity, I have suffered a lot of losses in my time. I lost my best friend, my father, I almost lost Gaius and Mother. I lost... my love. And nobody suspected I was suffering I can suffer a little longer."

"But you shouldn't have too, my friend. Everyone suffers, it's unfortunately a part of life but you should not have to suffer in silence." Gwaine said gripping Merlin's shoulders.

"You aren't scared of my magic? Most people have called me a freak or the devil by now."

"I don't believe magic is evil. I believe that those who possess it can either use it as a gift or use it to destroy." Gwaine said slowly, poking at the fire with his sword. "You are couldn't hurt a fly if you even tried."

Merlin smiled, a genuine smile. "Thank you Gwaine."

"You're welcome mate. Now get some sleep."

Merlin lay down and closed his eyes. Gwaine sighed in relief, _he will be okay. _He told himself. And for once he actually believed it.

Arthur lay awake. It was all his fault no matter what anyone said. Merlin may hold the blame of his own shoulders, but truth be told it was his own. Arthur was the one who was supposed to be the sacrifice, he blamed himself for that. Not only that but also Merlin getting hit by the doroca. He should have been the one to be hit by the spirit. But Arthur also had no idea how Merlin had survived any other person who would have been hit by a doroca would have died almost immediately. Arthur lay on his side awake. Waiting for the moment when Gwaine would shake him awake announcing his turn to watch. Arthur was startled from his thoughts by Gwaine speaking to Merlin. "...do not grieve alone."

"i'm not suffering in silence."

"I would say you are. You have..." There was a slight pause and Arthur lay still as one who was asleep would. "You have magic my friend." Arthur choked on his inhale.

Merlin had magic.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

A part of Arthur's mind was screaming for him to stand up and reveal he had heard it all and then to greet Merlin's neck to his sword. But a more dominant part spoke up.

_He is no danger to you. It's been years since he become your manservant. If was to hurt you, why would he wait so long?_

Arthur listened to his own brain, his own thoughts and agreed with them. Merlin was far from evil and even if he had had the chance avaliable to him. Why never take it?

_Because he doesn't want to hurt you. He is a scared and innocent man who possess a gift. _

The voice spoke up again and this time Arthur properly listened. It was then, as Arthur heard Gwaine telling Merlin to sleep that Arthur made his vow. He would never hurt Merlin for his magic. He would protect and keep it secret and safe. But he also made a secondary vow. Merlin could never know he knew.

**A/N- The episode continues as normal from here. But if people are desperate to know the rest. Just let me know and I will post another chapter. I will write more on episodes after this where Arthur knows about his magic so I will try and leave a note at the top when it is connected to this. Anyway... a way to attempt to get more requests is a vote! I would like to know what you would like to see. So either**

**An AU of 1x13 (I know I have already written a separate story on it but ah well) in which Merlin suffers a loss in his life and talks to Arthur about it finally. **

**or**

**An AU of 2x09 in which Merlin and Freya will happily escape, but will Arthur accept that Merlin has gone? **


End file.
